


The True Savior

by Demonic_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boredom, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Other, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Season/Series 15, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, coping mechanisms for supernatural, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_angel/pseuds/Demonic_angel
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 have enough problems. One more seems to be on the rise. Some things may just be misleading.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Cas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New problems.

“What happened to Jack, Cas?” Sam asks.

  
“He went to Eden and got his soul back. No one has been to Eden since Father deemed it so.”

“Eden?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t Eden the one with Adam and Eve or something?”

“Yes,” Castiel replies. 

Dean rubs his face in frustration. “And God?”

“He’s still destroying dimensions.”

“GREAT!”

“Father is unhappy with what he has created. He does not want to deal with it anymore. Someone is bound to take over his place, but they can’t. Not yet. Father can not wait any longer.”

“And you didn’t think to tell us this! Who is it?”

“He never told us who exactly. It is not wise to look for them and force them. They have to take their place willingly,” Castiel explains. Dean furrows his brows.

“So you’re saying we have a potential savior, but we can’t because of some it’s not their time yet bullshit!”

Castiel does not reply.

“Well, we’re gonna start the search tomorrow!”

“Dean-”

“But first, I need my 4 hours of sleep. Good night!” Dean interjects and retreats to his room quickly. Sam looks at his retreating brother. 

“You should go rest as well, Sam. I’ll look over Jack,” Castiel says. Sam sighs, but nods and retreats to his room. Castiel flies to Jack’s room. 

  
  


Jack is shaken awake by Castiel in the night. Castiel was groaning in pain. His eyes were glowing gold. Without thinking, Jack rushes to Dean’s room with Castiel struggling to keep up with him. He bangs loudly at the door. He hears shifting on the inside. 

“Wha-” Dean couldn’t finish as he spotted Castiel. He pushes Jack out of his way and goes to Castiel. Jack wastes no time knocking on Sam’s door. Sam comes out confused.

  
“It’s Cas…”

Sam instantly wakes up and rushes to where Castiel and Dean are. Castiel is leaning on the wall breathing heavily.

“Cas! Cas! Buddy, speak!” Dean exclaims. 

“...T-trust..” he croaks. His eyes shown once more before closing. Castiel goes limp. Sam and Dean share a look. They then pick up Castiel. They put him on the couch in the library. Sam examines him.

“He’s still breathing,” Sam assures.

Dean’s expression twists into an intense glare. “What the hell just happened?!” 

“I-I don’t know,”

“Why? How?! ” Dean shouts.

“I-I don’t know!” 

“Dean, Dean, calm down,” Sam stands and holds his brother back. Dean breathes in sharply and slams his hands on the table. Jack flinches.

“This is all my fault! I should've been”

“No. No, it’s not, Jack. We’ll figure this out. Dean?”

“We will and when we find who did this to Cas, we’re gonna gank that son of a bitch.” 

Jack nods at him with fury starting to ignite inside him. With that, Dean, Sam, and Jack throw themselves into research. 

Dean wakes up due to intense brightness. He sits up abruptly. Jack and Sam are staring at the sight before them. Castiel’s eyes are aglow illuminating the whole room. Dean looks away to protect his eyes. The light dies down. He looks back and he sees that Castiel has closed his eyes.

Castiel's mouth moves, but Dean can only gather the word He finally opens his eyes and tries to take a step, but he stumbles and falls to the ground. Dean runs up to him and helps him stand up. 

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asks. Sam and Jack right beside. Cas starts to regulate his breathing and finally speaks up.


	2. Author's note

Hi! Were there 7 chapters here you ask? That's right! There was. However, this story is being heavily edited. So sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
